In the illumination field, the traditional halogen lamp usually can easily create scallop-shaped light distribution, but it is hard for an LED lamp to create the scallop-shaped light distribute.
Some solutions for the LED lamp to create the scallop-shaped light distribution are also provided in the related art, but all of these solutions realize the same via reflector. It is also provided in the related art some solutions using lens, but the lens is configured with a complex shape and good effect cannot be obtained.